


Day 16 'Confessions'

by Fan_Kitty_Life



Series: Marichat May [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Kitty_Life/pseuds/Fan_Kitty_Life
Summary: Chat has guilt and Marinette is amused.





	Day 16 'Confessions'

“Marinette?” Chat began to question the girl on his left “I have a confession”.

 

“What is it?” Marinette inquired of the cat. 

 

“I stole a piece of candy from the store when I was six” He lamented, voice full of grief. 

 

“Chat” Marinette sighed.

 

“What?” Chat mumbled self consciously.

 

“We all stole a piece of candy when we were six” Marinette answered with a chuckle in her voice.

 

“Oh” Chat sounded, seeing quite surprised “Really? The guilt has been eating at me for years”

 

Marinette laughed at her partner's ridiculousness “Yes Chat” 

 

Chat left that night with a new burst of comfort he never thought he would find.


End file.
